The present invention relates to a method for generating laser light, a laser crystal, and a laser Which uses said laser crystal.
A laser is an amplifier and generator of electromagnetic waves. The amplification of light thus relates to the procedure of induced emission. In general, a suitable material that has appropriately arranged energy levels is arranged within a resonator and optically pumped such that a population inversion of the energy levels occurs.
A whole range of different materials is employed as the active material, or respectively laser material. Semi-conductor lasers are known, for example. Different types of conductivity are generated by doping the semi-conductor crystal with impurity atoms. If a p-n junction is charged in the direction of flow, electrons and holes are driven towards one another by means of the voltage applied, and can recombine to radiate, emitting a light quantum. In order to obtain laser operation, that is to say population inversion, there has to be sufficiently strong doping of one side of the p-n junction for the associated Fermi level to lie in one band. Gallium arsenide is used in this instance, for example.
A further class of laser materials is represented by the so-called dye lasers. In this case, dye molecules with a very high molecular weight, for example, rhodamine, sodium fluorescein and others are used as the active medium, which are dissolved in water, alcohol or other solvents. Because of the numerous vibrational states of the molecules, the emission spectrum displays a wide band, so the dye laser can be tuned across a large wavelength range. This is done, for example, by replacing a cavity mirror with a diffraction grating.
A third class of lasers is represented by so-called gas lasers. In this case, the excitation is done by impact in a gas discharge. A mixture of different gases is often used, as excitation energy is stored in the non laser active gas, and can be transferred by impacts of a second type to the active gas. Examples of gas lasers are helium-neon lasers, noble gas lasers, and CO2 lasers.
A further class of lasers is represented by optically pumped solid state lasers. In order to obtain a population inversion between two lasers here, the solid state is optically pumped, that is to say more atoms are intentionally excited by supplying energy than would correspond to the thermal balance. For example, the xe2x80x9cactive mediumxe2x80x9d in which inversion is possible can be illuminated using an intensive flash light.
With most laser materials, difficulties arise in that during the pumping procedure not all atoms end up in the same excited state, and the pumping energy used is distributed over several states. Thus, despite a high degree of energy expenditure, only a few atoms are available for amplification of a specific frequency.
In recent years, interest has centred on laser materials doped with ytterbium, as it is hoped that with the aid of these materials, efficient diode-pumped lasers can be manufactured. Because of its electronic structure, the ytterbium ion has, on the one hand, the advantage of a broad absorption and fluorescence band, and on the other hand shows only low thermal stress. This is because, inter alia, ytterbium does not have a high energy level. Ytterbium can be easily doped with relatively high concentrations. Moreover, the absorption band in ytterbium doped crystals can be covered by standard, generally available diode lasers which emit in the wavelength range between 930 and 990 nanometers.
Compared to other rare-earth doping such as, for example, neodymium, ytterbium doped materials show broader emission bands such as are necessary for so-called ultra-fast lasers which emit short pulses. When generating short and ultra-short laser pulses, there are two opposing classes of ytterbium doped materials in the prior art. On the one hand, ytterbium doped glasses are used, with which pulse widths of less than 100 femtoseconds are generated. On the other hand, ytterbium ions are doped in a crystalline matrix. For example, for Yb:YAG, a pulse length of 340 femtoseconds is obtained. The shortest pulse length in a crystalline matrix was obtained in Yb:GdCOB material, with 90 femtoseconds. The reason for this considerable difference in the smallest obtainable pulse duration is in the greater smoothness and greater breadth of the amplification spectrum of the glass compared to the crystals. Compared to the crystals, however, Ytterbium doped glasses display a lower thermal conductivity and a smaller emission cross-section. For example, in the case of ytterbium doped phosphate glasses, the emission cross-section is approximately 0.05xc3x9710xe2x88x9220 cm2 with a wavelength of 1060 nm, with a band width of 62 nm, compared to an emission cross-section of 2xc3x9710xe2x88x9220 cm2 with a band width of 12 nm for Yb:YAG, and of 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x9220 cm2 with a band width of 44 nm for Yb:GdCOB. With the glasses, the large band width results in not insignificant thermal stress problems during operations with a high average power. In addition, the small-signal amplification and laser efficiency are clearly reduced. For example, with the Yb:YAG and YB:GdCOB crystals, a cut-off efficiency of more than 75% is obtainable, whereas the Yb phosphate glasses display a cut-off efficiency of less than 50%.
There is therefore a need for a laser material which, on the one hand, has an amplification spectrum and a fluorescence spectrum which is as flat as possible, and on the other hand, has high thermal conductivity and a large emission cross-section. Such a material is particularly desirable precisely with regard to a high average initial power and a short pulse duration.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a material and respectively a laser with such material.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention with a crystal with the chemical composition M3RE1-xYbx(BO3)3, wherein M is an element from the group Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, Ra, wherein M is optionally partially replaced with at least one further element of this group, and RE is either Y or Lu or Y partially substituted by Lu or Sc.
These crystals belong to a large structural family which is formed by replacement of a large number of atoms at the A and M or Mxe2x80x2 positions in the general formula A6MMxe2x80x2(BO3)6. According to the invention, such a structure is used as the base crystal for doping with Yb3+ ions.
A particularly preferred embodiment provides that the crystal is a single crystal.
Advantageously, M is either Sr or Ba, or Sr partially substituted by Ba. With the partial substitution of strontium with barium, care must be taken that during crystallisation in the molten bath, no parasitic phases develop. The barium content in the strontium is therefore limited to a value in which M3RE1-xYbx(BO3)3 phase shows a congruent molten mass.
The value x can be between 0 and 1, regardless of the effect to be achieved. In a preferred embodiment, x is between 0 and 0.6, preferably between 0.1 and 0.4, particularly preferably approximately 0.2.
The laser crystals according to the invention belong to two different crystal structures according to the alkaline earth metals used. For example, the crystal with the chemical formula Sr3Y1-x xYbx(BO3)3 with 0xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa61 belongs to the space group R-3, while Ba3Lu1-x Ybx (BO3)3 with 0xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa61Y belongs to the space group P63crn. All the bonds form single axis crystals and melt congruently. They are preferably grown from molten mixtures of stoichiometric compositions according to the Czochralski method. Naturally, a non-stoichiometric solution can also be used when, for example, a seed crystal is used. Y3+ or Lu3+ can be replaced with Yb3+with high doping concentrations without having to take into account any substantial deterioration in quality in the grown crystal.
The molten mixtures are produced by mixing the starter materials. These are alkaline earth metal carbonate or alternatively alkaline earth metal oxide (MCO3 or MO), rare earth oxides (RE2O3) and boric acid or alternatively boroxide (H3BO3 or B3O3). The individual components are mixed homogeneously in powdered form, and react preferably in the solid state to air in a platinum crucible.
In order to maximise the size and quality of the crystals, it is advantageous to keep the temperature of the molten mixture above the growth temperature for a sufficient length of time to ensure complete homogenisation of the liquid. The molten mixture is then cooled to the crystallisation temperature, and a seed crystal is brought into contact with the liquid. After growth, the crystal is pulled out of the liquid and cooled at room temperature. The grown crystals are not hygroscopic and have good mechanical stability and a high degree of chemical resistance. The crystals can easily be sawn, cut and polished. Surfaces with optical laser quality can therefore be obtained using standard polishing techniques.
For better comprehension, the invention will hereinafter be explained with reference to an Sr3Y0.85Yb0.15(BO3)3 crystal. Clearly, the following embodiments can be applied in a similar manner to the other crystal compositions claimed.
In order to determine the energy level diagram of the second positions of the Yb3+ ions, the absorption spectrum and fluorescence spectrum is recorded at a temperature of 20K. Yb3+ shows a strong crystal field interaction and the overall splitting of the 2F7/2 level is between 740 and 860 cmxe2x88x921 compared to 628 cmxe2x88x921 with Yb:YAG and 1003 cmxe2x88x921 with Yb:GdCOB. This leads to a very small thermal population of the final state of the laser, so re-absorption losses are reduced.
In the case of the crystal described, the wave length of the absorption peak is 975xc2x12 nm. The absorption band width is 6 nm FWHM. The cross-section of the absorption peak is 0.9xc3x971020 cm2. The fluorescence of the emission peak in this instance is 0.3xc3x971020 at 1025 nm and an emission and width of  greater than 60 nm. With a laser of this type, a power density of 18 KW/cm2 at 975 Nm can be obtained.
One of the most important advantages of Yb:Sr3(BO3)3 is the large absorption band width at a wavelength of around 975 nm. It is therefore possible to pump this laser crystal in the zero-photon-line with high energy laser diodes with a relatively broad emission spectrum. By means of the pumping, at this wavelength the power loss is reduced to a minimal value less than 5% when the laser oscillation is observed in the proximity of 1020 nanometers. Further advantages, features and possibilities for application of the present invention will be evident from the following three examples.